callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Makarov
, Spetsnaz, Inner Circle |status = Alive |birth = October 4, 1970 age 46 (2016) File:Makarov profile.jpg. |death = |weapon = M4A1, Thumper, M9 |voiceactor =Roman Varshavskyhttp://www.imdb.com/name/nm0890214/ in Modern Warfare 2 and Modern Warfare 3 http://www.facebook.com/pages/Roman-Varshavsky/252693288394. }} :For other uses of Makarov, see Makarov. Vladimir R.'''First name from intel "Dossier" '''Makarov (Russian: Влади́мир Р. Мака́ров) is the leader of an Ultranationalist terrorist cell and one of the main antagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Early Military/Terrorist Career According to intel in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Vladimir Makarov graduated from the Frunze Military Academy as an officer in the Russian Army, first serving as a paratrooper. Later on in his career he made it into the Spetsnaz and served two tours in Chechnya. It is believed that a company under his command were involved with some of the most brutal "cleansing" raids. At some point, the U.N. held an inquiry investigating these charges of human rights violations. Makarov's name appeared at the top of the list presented by an EU Investigation panel, but the inquiry was dropped when Makarov opted for discharge from the armed forces. This incident would mark the beginnings of his pathological hatred towards the West and the Russian government for giving him no other option but to leave the armed forces. Afterwards, Makarov brought his past military training to bear in many criminal and terrorist enterprises such as human trafficking, money laundering, the bombing of military/civilian targets, assassination, etc. At some point, the leader of the burgeoning Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev, took notice and allowed Makarov a position within his anti-western movement. It is said that Makarov was "kept in check" by Zakhaev during this partnership. Zakhaev was killed by USMC, Loyalist and SAS forces at the climax of the Second Russian Civil War and the Ultranationalist party splintered. Makarov's resources and contacts within the criminal world allowed him to assume control of a large portion of the dissolved Ultranationalist party. According to newspaper clippings in his safehouse, Vladimir held up photos of Bravo Six (Gaz, Griggs, Price and MacTavish) and declared them to be responsible for the death of Imran Zakhaev. Most likely, it is for this reason that he holds a grudge against Price. Included were news articles showing Makarov being responsible for terrorist attacks in London and Moscow; threatening the removal of the Ultranationalist party controlling Russia. Newspapers in the cutscene before the level No Russian also mention Makarov being a student of Russian history, and wanting to see a return to an autocratic rule like that of pre-communist Russia. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Plan In 2016, General Shepherd and his Task Force 141 are seemingly responsible for capturing Makarov and bringing him to justice. Shepherd selects American infantryman Joseph Allen from the 75th Rangers Battalion and grooms him to become a CIA agent. Shepherd then inserts Allen within Makarov's terrorist cell, seemingly for the purpose of some deep cover operation. Airport massacre and global conflict Makarov and his men launch their terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport with their latest member, Alexei Borodin (Joseph Allen's alias) in tow. Suspiciously, Allen's only orders are to follow Makarov and his men as they shoot their way through the airport, but not to intervene in any capacity. By the end of the assault, it is made apparent that Makarov knows Borodin is an undercover CIA operative. He kills Allen and leaves his body at the scene of the massacre, implicating the American soldier in the attack. Makarov explains to his comrades that his actions were to bring about a full scale war between the United States and Russia. Incidentally, this war would personally benefit General Shepherd. Presumed Location The war ensues and General Shepherd is given supreme command over the military and a mandate to continue his search for Makarov, who the General now truly needs killed so that he can bury any evidence of foul play. Makarov and his men are tracked down to two possible locations. One element of the Task Force is sent after Makarov in his Safehouse in the Caucus Mountains and another is sent to assassinate him at an airplane graveyard in Afghanistan. Shepherd then begins to purge his own Task Force of anyone who knows of his involvement with the airport massacre and the surrounding events. Makarov is contacted by Captain Price, who asks for intel on Shepherd's whereabouts. Realizing that his only hope for survival is getting rid of Shepherd, Makarov agrees to tell Price the location of Shepherd's base, one Site Hotel Bravo. Price and MacTavish later act on this information and assassinate Shepherd. Although no outcome is given concerning the battle between Shadow Company and Makarov's forces, Makarov himself survives. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Makarov is the multiplayer announcer for the Inner Circle faction. In the "Redemption" trailer, an unknown sniper has his crossahairs on Makarov while inside an armored car http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8b8eZmWRanc&NR=1 Associates *Alejandro Rojas Status-Active/KIA (Depends on actions). Captured by Captain John "Soap" MacTavish and tortured, he can be killed by the player at the start of "The Hornet's Nest." *Imran Zakhaev Status-KIA. Killed by John "Soap" MacTavish in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *Joseph Allen aka Alexei Borodin Status-KIA. Undercover CIA operative, executed in order to instigate the Russo-American War. *Viktor Status-KIA. One of the terrorists in the airport, in "No Russian." He is killed by the HVI during the events of "Exodus". *Anatoly Status-Alive. Another terrorist in "No Russian." He is one of the getaway drivers. *Lev Status-KIA. One of the terrorists in "No Russian." He was killed by the FSB on the runway. *Kiril Status-KIA. Assists Makarov in the terrorist attack. He is killed by the FSB. *Makarov's Driver Status-Alive. Another terrorist in "No Russian." He is the Ambulance driver. However he cannot be seen unless the player uses "noclip" to see him in the driver's seat. Acts of Terrorism *2001 - To start off Makarov's reign of terror Imran Zakhaev orders Makarov to bomb a Moscow city bus. The mission succeeded and killed 29 people and injured 19 more. *2001 - Used a modified London Underground train filled with explosives to bomb Piccadilly Circus, killing 407. *2001 - Massacre at GUM mall in Moscow, 87 dead. *2002 - Hijack of Greek oil tanker in the Mediterranean Sea. Greek Navy boarding party along with 2 crew members killed before $3 million ransom is paid. *2002 - Murder of 3 Russian infantry soldiers. *2003 - Repression of North Caucasus-based, pro-Western nationalist groups. Assassinations of political leaders, arson and bombing of opposition parties. Murder of Moscow-based journalist Ilya Lovitch, who was investigating political crimes in the region. *2003 - Bombing of several high Government buildings in Kazakhstan, 245 dead. *2003 - Commander of two Kreigler Airliner hijackings, 378 dead, including 8 of his own men. *2004 - Robbed an HBS bank in Istanbul. *2004 - Kidnapping of 15 college students from Russia, 5 dead. *2004 - Bombing of two embassies in Africa, 28 dead 48 injured. *2005 - Hold-up of bullion trucks in Moscow, stole 3 million rubles. 3 security guards dead. *2005 - Hijacking of cruise ship in the Baltic Sea, tortured US passengers until $5 million ransom is paid. *2006 - Robbed the Russian State Postal and Banking Service Depot of 32 million rubles. *2006 - Murder of famous British designer Rob Millington. *2006 - Murder of 3 US airmen based in Turkmenistan. *2006 - Helped coordinate attacks by Janjaweed militias and Sudanese military against rebels. Implicated in human rights abuse. *2007 - Capture and beheading of Mossad attache to Ukraine who was investigating Makarov's links to Islamic extremists. *2007 - Assassination of Pakistani politician Hasni Al'Bura. *2008 - A Swedish furniture store in a shopping mall located in St. Petersburg is bombed, 100 dead. *2008 - FSB vehicle ambushed, 5 agents dead. *2008 - Abduction and murder of SibGaz owner's wife and daughter. *2009 - The offices of a U.S. oil company in Baku were bombed, 3 people dead. *2009 - Bomb plot against English-speaking school in Moscow foiled. *2009 - Soccer stadium in Moscow is rigged with explosives. Authorities burst a pipe to halt the match, denying publicity to Makarov. *2009 - Trafficking of over $2,100,000 worth of weapons, drugs, and people. *Operations in Rwanda, Sierra Leone, and Kosovo (No Russian cutscene). *2016 (Day 3) - Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport in Moscow, which provoked the Russo-American War (The actual number is unknown, but it is reasonable to say at least 200 civilians and Police were killed). :All of these attacks total Makarov's death toll to over 1,500, maybe more with the three operations mentioned in the cutscene. Quotes Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In the World Reveal Trailer, the voice of Vladimir Makarov is heard. In the October 4th "Infamy" trailer, the same voice is heard. Here, "you" seems to refer to the United States. In the level No Russian, Makarov shoots CIA Undercover Operative Joseph Allen/Alexei Borodin. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Trivia * During "No Russian", Makarov can be seen using his M4 one-handed, along with his Thumper. * Makarov's left eye is green and his right is blue, due to Heterochromia iridum. * The 'Infamy' trailer, which Makarov narrates, was released on his birthday. * Makarov is the only one in No Russian without any visible tattoos. This can be seen in the bonus level "Museum". * According to a newspaper clipping in "Loose Ends", he was responsible for a bombing attack on London's Piccadilly Circus, as well as the GUM supermarket in Red Square, Moscow. * In the opening cutscene for "The Hornet's Nest", Ghost mentions that the only person Makarov hates worse than Americans is locked up in the Gulag, which could explain how Price got put into the Gulag, as Makarov possesses high influence in the Ultranationalist party. * No Russian is the only level where he makes an actual appearance in the game. The rest of the game he is either mentioned or heard over the radio with Price in The Enemy of My Enemy. *In Makarov's bedroom in the safe-house, there are two books, one titled Philosophy Politics and Poetry, as well as a picture by Gerard Van Honthorst. The painting is The Matchmaker. *In the trailers leading up to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, many of the above quotes can be heard, but only a few appear in the game. *In the February 2010 issue of Game Informer, Makarov was ranked #4 on "Top 10 Villains of '09". *Makarov is the only main antagonist in the Call of Duty series who survives the events of his respective game. *In the Redemption trailer, Makarov is seen wearing the same clothes from "No Russian". *One of Makarov's quote on the Germany teaser trailer, "Attack from an unexpected side.", was probably a reference to the Blitzkrieg tactic in World War II. *Makarov is stated to be the leader of a new faction in the upcoming Modern Warfare 3 called the Inner Circle, this may be the official name of the Ultranationalists that sided with Makarov seen in Modern Warfare 2. *Makarov has a grip on his M4 but he never uses it (pretty much like kiril with his striker) Gallery Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_In_Taped_Message_Article.png Image:Makarov_Vows_Revenge_Article.png Image:London_Detonation_Article.png Image:Vorshevsky-Cullen_Article.png Artbook2x.jpg|Early concept art of Makarov. Makarov in Museum.jpg|A close-up of Makarov in Museum. Note the difference in the color of each eye. Image:D9.jpg| Makarov as seen in the'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Redemption singleplayer trailer References ru:Владимир Макаров es:Vladimir Makarov Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Enemies Category:Ultranationalists Category:Makarov's Men Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Russia